wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan/Archive 1
This is my Talk Page. Please add a signture using four ~'s. Thanks and have a Faolan-filled day!!! Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Faolan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 23:53, March 10, 2012 Hi! Hi! I'm the "Fengo" of the WotB Wiki, Lachlana. I am here to welcome you to the the Wiki, and thank you for your edits to the Faolan page. As many people come around and make 1 or 2 edits, we hope you can stay and contribute daily. If you need assistance with anything, please feel free to contact me on my Talk Page. You can also contact the other Admins, Fyrus, Caitbob, and Acciala, or rollbacks Faolan and Honey. Also, please read the Rules before you edit some more (if you do decide to stay). ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Thanks thanks for the help on how to set up my profile page IAMthegreatfengo 20:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo Another Spirit Wolf Question... So, there was an earthquake, and everybody died? Wow. Was it like 21/12/12 (not that it will happen, we are supposed to die in 5 million years when the Sun becomes a Red Giant and swallows up the planets...)? And don't judge me, because I don't have/haven't read it yet! But judging from your edits it seems like that. Any survivors? Also, you should put a spoiler warning thing on your "Deceased Wolves" section. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana RE: Siggies put SUBST:Template:Signatures/Faolan MacDuncan 18 in your custom signature box in you preferences make sure the wikitext thing is checked too tell me if you want a color change Fyrus797 Admin 18:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Arceus, just read your real life fails, I have to say thats almost worse than when I told my friend, who is a girl, that I'd meet them in the locker room instead of the gym by mistake, I was shocked at my mistake, but you seem to have something happen to you as well, also I mainly just wanted to say hi. :) Have a good day. ^-.-^ Arceus, wolf lover 16:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotional Art... It was a dark night. I finished my first promotional art of my first book. It depicts Galahad now 14 and his loyal pyre wolf Blaze. SilverFengo 23:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) So you wanted me to draw you a gender-bent version of Faolan? I don't see why not. Heck I'll even put it on my deviantart if you want... SilverFengo 02:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You want her to have a splayed paw or not? SilverFengo 02:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't take the cartoon gore? (mildy chuckling in a sinister tone...) The Monsoon "The storms are coming, Thunder will roar, rain will fall, the monsoon's coming." SilverFengo 05:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Spread the Word!... Part 2 is now availble on wattpad!!! Part 2: Chapter 9 - 17. Part 3 will take me much more time to finish because of college and stuff and also I've run out of ideas. My last message to all of you admins and editors! Pychokinesis~Silver... 21:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S: "IF YOU READ THIS, I'M AT COLLEGE. PLEASE SPREAD MY PART 2 TO ALL!!!" What? No way! I wouldn't dream of leaving, but I'm available during wednesdays, fridays and weekends. In fact, I went on my "supposed" first day June 4 but it turns out that my real first day is by next week. When I heard this, I reacted "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING??!!" in my thoughts... Of course From the Wiki and chat. Of course you have right. Your an Admin, right? Ban before they can confront us. 19:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Read The Rules. See You, WolfStar Out! Project Stub Of course I'll help. It's just that I need Admin and bureacrat and Admin rights again to edit all the pages, and Caitbob is fine, I'm still me. The password e-mail didn't come so I lost my account. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:27 June 12, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2 Re: HI!!!!!; Question I read your message again and agian. And now, I swear, if it were possible, I think my marrow would be leaking out of my bones, or, if I had gizzard it would be lurching with despair. "Some issues with users." What issues? Please, tell! Caitbob Wilkinson 2 21:17 June 12 2012(UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2 Can you help me? I'm confused. If I want to sign up for another wikia, do I need to create another account entirely or can I log on with my account on this wikia and still be able to get badges on the other wikia? Acciala 00:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wow Yes, I learned all of my coding on Warriors Wiki. ^.^ And don't worry, I won't use my coding anywhere else but my user page. By the way, I've been so inactive because of school. I'll come and edit when I can, but I'll be inactive for another two to three weeks. -- Project Stub Hi, Faolan 18! I copied and pasted my user page, thanks for the suggestion. Anyway, for Project Stub, when I edited the vyrrwolf page, it got me thinking of hagsfiends which play a big part in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole so I was thinking of filling in some spaces with the 'In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole' section for that page there are about 3 books mainly about hagsfiends and 2 books where hagsfiends play a part of the plot. So, in all, 5 GoG books. Can I work on that page instead of the vyrrwolf page for a while? Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:11 May 14, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinon 2 The Ninjago wikia. I love the Ninjago series, and I was reading their wikia and found so many errors in grammer, spelling, etc. Thanks for the answer! Acciala 02:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Faolan. Sorry for not replying to yours or Nightwolf's messages. I was busy last night with movies, friends, pesky little bros and sleep I wanted desperately. Bu the user boxes is a good idea and the one you have so far looks good! If you do plan on more, I have a few suggestions: Edme=cheerful. The Sark=strange. Kyran and/or Ingliss=foolish. I dunno. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi! you can delete all of them i don't need any of them i will post new blogs some day and i also looked at the thing you sent me Nightwolf14 15:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat with us? :3 ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 16:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana User Boxes Hi, Faolan 18! (if you like the nickname) Sorry for peeking into your messages to Lachlana, but how do you make a new info box template? Maybe I can add "This user is a fan of Faolan" or Edme, Mhairie, Dearlea, ect. Another good one would be "This user has read the GoG series" (just because) with a pic of The Capture (which is on the Guardians of Ga'Hoole page) Caitbob Wilkinson 2 16:42 May 18, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson 2 P.S I can start the userboxes to help spread it. And I tried the bossy it gave me this How do you get rid of gives? Hi I just got your message. I'm gonna need you to give me what you gave me on my talk page. (The This user is a fan of thing) Then I should be able to erase "gives." Also, if I just paste wouldn't it look like what you gave me on my talk page and not the (spell fail) actual template. Or is it creating a template? I figured out how to get rid of it but it will take a while. Whrn you edit one the next one gets messed up. When I fixed the Faolan brave one, it got into the same line with the Edme is kind one. ?? Isn't the user traits page the sorce of the templates? All right, so I did that for nothing. But I'll post all of them on my user page and fix 'em. Faolan 18, I think it really did fix it. Unless anyone else fixed them, editing the page did help. I did what I said I'd do, post them all on the user page to fix them. But when I clicked 'publish' they came up fine. So the user boxes are fixed. :( Hi it is night i just wanted you and Lach to know that i wont be on the computer for a week!!! :( i got to go to a camping thing. Nightwolf14 01:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm back hi its me night i made it back from camp just wanted to let you know Nightwolf14 18:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) come faolan!!!!! :) faolan come and chat with me i got nothin to do!!!!! :) Nightwolf14 10:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) whats up?! :) hey faolan whats up? i saw you signature its soooooooo awesome...........so do you want to chat? i didn't have time to chat the other day but i now have time to day so if your not busy can you chat? :)!!!!!!!! ;)!!!!!!!!! Nightwolf14 12:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to let one of the admins know that there is going to be a sixth WotB book. It is going to be called Star Wolf. Just an fyi. 00:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) my computer :( i told lach this but i dont think she will get the message.......my computer wont let me go on chat so i wont go on chat for a long time.................well................bye! Nightwolf14 11:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Siggie? Thanks for the welcome! I would like a siggie please. How about a siggie that says "Cats are cool, but Wolves are better!!" with cats are cool in blue, just pick a cool font and have it with a link to my profile. But wolves are better should be in a bright green, pick the font, and with a link to my talk page. If you could do that it would be sweet! Thanks so much for everything!! Talk to you soon! ~Ash622 ? i do want to know what happened I love the siggie but it didn't work. I copy and pasted it and it said invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. Please help me! ~Ash622 hello faolan18 are you still part of the warriors wiki if you are thats awesome because i was thinking of joining :) but i dont know if i will Nightwolf14 17:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat :3 hi faolan18 wanna chat with me if you dont just tell me when :3 Nightwolf14 18:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! i love it. talk to you later and thanks again! Cats are cool...but wolves are better! 23:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Just saying... Just saying,My fan fiction Wolvez of the Beyond is done.You might want to finsh it. Lemmy Koopa Here! 00:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello :3 Hey can you send me the names on my talk page because i have a very bad memory :) Nightwolf14 (talk) 03:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Busy Wow, a lot happened while a was away. the Recent Wiki Activity seems to be all clogged up :P Anyways, sorry for snooping, but Honey's DA is the same username as on the Wiki. So yeah. Anyways, I possibly won't be editing much the entire day tomorrow, as I will be busy. Same goes to Tuesday. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 03:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Oh yeah, Faolan, I don't think that that Wikia Contributor was imitating you. I think it was another user who had "Faolan" in their username. So, yeah. Search the Wiki Activity until you get to five days ago. Try to look up "User:Faolan" on the search bar, and see how many results will pop up :P ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 04:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana thanks thanks for the names and i don't think they care but i wont be going anymore just in case they find out P.S. one characters name was Zane :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh Oh, Sorry. I'm trying now to use it. they never showed me how. Anyways, got to go beat Ludwig on new super mario bros wii. Koopalings Rule Forever! Yes, I did email her several times. I asked her about why the wolves say "mum" instead of mom, how many books were to be written (and she even gave me a hint about a new ''series!) She also told me what her favorite animal and animal is, when her books will come out, and I also complimented her about her great writing. And it ''is ''weird that we have so much in common, there aren't many people like me. CanidThunder (talk) 01:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC)The Big "C"CanidThunder (talk) 01:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Mrs. Lasky didn't give much of a hint about this "new series," except that she would be " Moving on to a new series." She said that her favorite animals were dogs and owls. She said that complimenting her books were the "Highest compliment you can give an author." Mrs. Lasky said that she used gaelic for her " old wolf" words, and that because British children call their mothers " mum" and their fathers "da," the wolves do too. She said that she was very happy that I loved ''Spirit Wolf. Mrs. Lasky also said that her favorite book is the Bone Wars, which i actually bought. I would reccomend emailing her yourself, and it takes about a day for her to respond. CanidThunder (talk) 03:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) CanidCanidThunder (talk) 03:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, about my last message, and being hard to read and all, but here's what I was going to say: "I just wanted to say that I thought posting a blog about questions we all have for Mrs. Lasky was a brilliant idea!" CanidThunder (talk) 01:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC)canis lupusCanidThunder (talk) 01:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Youre welcome. hi! thanks for ur comments about my art! my deviantart is honeyb1999 to answer ur question Honeyb1999 (talk) 23:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Honey hi hi its night i was wondering can you help me with some character for my second book P.S. i like your avatar Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks ;) thank you faolan18 the names are awesome XD Nightwolf14 (talk) 00:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Epic Siggie Woah. Just saw your new sig. Epic! ^_^ Mine is so, so, so old and barely I remember how to make them. Plus I dunno how you work out the page you create to make your siggie. Yup, stupid me. I'll probably try to learn how to make them soon. :P ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana chat hey wanna chat i'm so bored i stated calling my dog some random names! XD Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi There Fellow Minnesotan Hi! I seemed to notice that you lived in Minnesota. My parents used to tell me not to tell personal info, but I do too! Wolvesofthebeyond (talk) 17:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) User Pic Hi, Faolan 18! I was just wondering, what was with all the avatar changes? From Faolan, to two cat photos, to a white wolf, and then back to Faolan. The white wolf pic was pretty cool. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 11:08 July 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: I understand if you're busy and all but, when will you update your fanfic? Siggie and Badges Hello, Faolan18! Sorry for the late reply. I haven't been able to check on the Wiki for a few days, as I was busy. Anyways, replying to your questions, of course I'd like a Siggie. But I'll Probably have to think about the colors and writing first ^_^ Also, you can bring badges back if you think they will attract users, but if I see users fighting over ranks and "popularity," then they will be taken away again. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 04:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Ugent need of help!! Airmead is going on a hacking/spamming rampage, because youre an admin, we need your help to stop her CanidThunder (talk) 20:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC)canid20:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ive been spammed help Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) join? hey! faolan18 or silverfang wanna join the wotb answers wiki? Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not angry. I was simply asking why you wanted to change. We all have our obsessions sometimes. XD but you don't have to change your whole self because people don't know what it is. X3 ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:14, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana New Departments Hey, Faolan18. Very nice with the User Issues and other things. I'm thinking later to open up the Community Portal and everything. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana ??? : What are you talking about? : IAMthegreatfengo : They may be unneeded but I'm just making it sound better, and point out things not mentioned. why are you deleting fengo's edits?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) No thanks you :: First off "landed" makes it sound like they were in a boat or plane. Second where am I going to get a Sigge I have already asked someone they said they weren't to good at making them so I gave up the search for one. And what am i supposed to do make my own, well I don't know how, so once you give me a good name to ask, then I'll get one. :: P.S. Ludwig Van Beethoven is far better than any modern artist (Yes this P.S. is relevant to this message). Signature Hi I saw some people have signatures. And one person said that you make the best ones. soo... can you make me one? P.S. thanks for telling me about caitbob :) Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC)